power rangers heavanly justice
by a16m26
Summary: when hell rises who will oppose them. let me know what you think.im not good at summarys but please reveiw.oh mistic force will appear a few times in the story.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:hevans soilder.

the firey depts of hell...

all preperations are complete master . imp with all red skin and a gotee pronounced as he talked to a large figure in the giant chair in front of him.

good to hear no get the fuck back to work before i permetitly obliderate you soul from enternity. replied a shadowy figure sitting in the chair in front of the imp.

the imp stumbles forward.ye...ye.yes master ill get right to it.  
he pronounces as he runs to contiue his work.

soon the criste gate will fade and i shall unleash my venjance on the worlds god made .starting with earth and his precious humans.

the city of philidelphia.  
cars are driving all around up and down town but our focus is on the young man heading into a tall hotel slash youth center .hes a young african american male with a white tank top on and a pair of red track pants with a white stripe goin down the side.

he walks in and heds stright for the trianing mats to practice his martial arts. he went on for a few hours until he walked over to the bar for a break.

sup kev. he said as he took a seat.

sup. looks like you gettin this martial arts thing down. replied kevon.

yeah but i just feel like i should be doing more with my training. "he said with a dissapointed look on his face".

why so glum? said a pleasent voice from behind the two young men.

sup jina what can i get you .asked kevon.

nothin im just passin by,but whats erics problem.she asked.

eric was in a transe eyes just stuck on jina . her slinder figure wearing a leather mini skirt with a matching jacket and pink tank top. she is an asian mix with caramle color hair.

huh! oh hi im good. he said nurveously

hes hot and heavy over you jina . said another soothing voice.

well well well sup crystal. said kevon with a little passion in his voice.

well well well yourself i didnt exspect to see this side of you.she said with a grin.

kevon looked at himself realiseing he didnt have his shirt on showing his huge muscueler frame and abbs.

i know im nice like that.he says while winking at crystal.

she gave a little giggle before walking off to finnish whatever she was doing with jina not far behind.

eric can barly breath as hes stuck in a trance watching jina walk away.

hellow!...hellow! yelled kevon as he waved his hand in front of erics face. yo e wake the hell up!

huh! oh...i...was...um eric rambled.

yeah you were just checkin out jina right. kevon said wile cleaning a glass cup.

shes so beutiful.

ask her out dammit! yelled kevon.

i need some air . eric says as he runs out the door.

kevon shakes his head and says . thats a damn shame.

hear we are the most sacrid palace to ever exist in historey.in other words welcome to heaven.we can see a tall bald man walking wereing a gold robe he walks up to a golden gate and unlocks it.

father the gate has cracked open .

you know what you must do my son. says a large booming voice.

the morphing grid is online and ive created the morpher but we need a canidate to except the powers. he replys.

do not worry ive been monitering earth i have a cannidate but i do not know how to get him up here,

i have an idea. he say while turnig and walking away. it a little ratical but it'll do.

the depths of hell.  
the little imp is running up to the chair in witch his master resides .

master...master. he said while out of breath. the gate is faded to the point were we can get a few demonites to the planet earth.

very good. send the demonites to see if earth any defenses .

as you wish master.

a short while later in the depths of hell. we see our little imp friend directing the demonites to the gate. there are about twenty of them.  
the demonites are mostly colored red with long arowhead tales large white horns and skacley skin.

as you can see the gate is only slitely opened so only a small amount may pass for now . says the imp too the demonites .

they rase there fist in agreement and in a firery exsplosion the demonites were gone.

the streets of philli. we see eric walking through the park with his hands in his pocket and head down. its ovious that hes in deep thought.

why cant i tell her how i feel why? he thought to himself.

not to far from our friend eric theres a small girl . with white hear , white cloths , and a gold dress on. she stands motionless well at liest until she is overtaken by the fireball thats appearing by the lake. suddenly a hourd of demonites can be seen terrorizeing the park. people start to panic and run for thir lives.

eric still stuck in thoght is obliveous to this untill a middle aged man accidently runs into him in a panic . finally nocked out of his trance eric notices the demonites and prepares to run for his life when he also notices the little girl about too be tore apart by the demonites .

damn. eric swears under his braeth.

eric runs to engage the demon . just as the demonites rise there hands to decapitate the young girl eric comes swoopin in with a swith roundhouse kick to the sternem.the demonite is sent flying into a nearby tree. the other demonites take notice and start to surround eric and the young girl.

get behinde me ! eric yells to the girl.

she doesn't hesitate to follow her pretectors instruckions.

two of the demonites charged eric. eric ducked a punch from each of them then yanked there fist to the side makin them slam into each other. he did a leg sweep knocking them off there feet onto the asfalt. thats when a few more rushed in , eric gave one a kick in the stumick makin it slump over eric then rolled across the back of the slumped over demonite into a drop kick on another one that was not that far from the slumped over demonite. hes tackled to the ground by two demonites. the demonites rise to there feet for another attack . they charge in for the kill only to be walloped ocrosse the head with a large stick that erick maneged to pick up while doubled over from the tackle. the demonites start to stand and regain there composere.

shit! eric thinks to himself. what would kevons crazy ass do ?

eric loks at the stick in his hand then at the demonites.

batter up!

eric slams the stick into the head of one of the demonites before it can reach its feet, it falls to the ground and dissappears in a burst of red dust.  
two more return to there feet and charge at him only to be clothslined by erics stick at full force. they fall back to the ground and dissappears in a burst of red dust.

booya bitchs! eric yells with a wide smile on his face .

heeellllppp!

eric turns to see two demonites trying to tear the little girl appart. 

eric hurls the stick at a demonite nailing it in the back of the head . the demonite falls to the ground and dissappears in red flash of dust. eric yoused his martial arts skills to pounce on the back of the last remaining demonite. he puts one hand on the demons face and the other on the back of the demons head and nearly rips his head off with a neck breaker. that being the last one it falls to the ground and dissappers in a burst of red dust.

aw man ,eric says out of breath and relived.

you are perfect .the girl speaks up, you risk your life to save others even in your fear.

eric looks at her quizzicly. what in the hell are you talking about.

in a flash of white light the girl shows her true form...zordon!

you have proven yourself werethy of fighting the forces of the darkessest intety in existance.

what?

you have proven yourself werethy of being a powerranger.

powerranger?...who are you.

i am zordon of eltar the mentor for the origanal ranger team.

but i thoght you were dead?

i am.

the depths of hell.

what is the meaning of this! yelled the dark figure from his throne.

in front of him was a cloud like screen . on screen is a replay of the battle that just took forth.

a mear human defeated my demons? rabster!

the little imp enters with a scared look upon his face. ye..ye...yes.

send down patrician. he said more calmly. have him deal with the human.

yes boss. responds rabster.

the clound kingdom of heavan .  
eric now stands there talking to zordon.

so your asking me eric lenshure to become a heavan made ranger to fight the forces of hell?

yes that was the idea.zordon replied

but i cant be a ranger . i could die. eric said with a worried look on his face.

isn't there anything you are willing to fight for.

eric was about to reply but then thought. what would happen to his fammily, his best friend and almost like a brother comrad kevon. and jina the girl he's loved since pre school. if not for him for them.

ill do it. eric said sternly.

on erath.  
on 69th street patrican stands ready to kill a mother and kids.

patrican is a bulky elf worrior wit broze covered body armour a red cape a dark blue skin.

you humans are only good for one thing. patrician sneered at the woman. your souls!

he raises his sword and brings it down but just before he can he is drop kicked in the ribs. he stumbles back to see who dare to lay a hand or foot on him. standing a good few feet away from him is eric.

your not takeing any souls as long as im around!

and who might you be?

eric flics his rist and a silver rectangelur morpher with a light blue square in the center.

he takes a deep breath and rises his hand to the sky and shouts the words: ANGLE DUST!  
in a bright and magnifficent blinding light eric is gone.

patrician looks on waiting for the dust to clear.

eric steps out the dust and shows his new form.

a ranger with a all white suite , blue on sides , a gold belt a golden double sword on his back , a blue with a silver ,mouth piece , and a blue circle on his chest with golden wings in the middle.

forged by angles , redeemer of souls i AM THE HEAVEN RANGER!

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: hevans soilder part two

we now see patrician staring down his knew opponent and member of the powerranger familly the heavan ranger.

nice pajamas but that wont help you. patrician pronounced raising his sword.

eric pulled the golden blade off his back and jestured the hell worrior to bring it on. they clashed blades fuoriousliy. eric broght his knee up and nailed patrician in the gut. he then sliced the back of the doubled over patrician.

such power said the fallen worrior.

patrician returns too his feet and charges forward. eric sides steps him and brings his double blade up slashing paticians back sending him flying through the air into a nearby tree. eric charges his sword in a golden light. before he knows it hes soring through the air with golden wings made of light on his back . he points his blade towards the ground and a golden circle shoots to the ground traping patrician in a golden circle. patricians legs lock together and his arms go up making him stand in a t formation.erics blade lights up in a light blue light he soars down like a missle slashing directly through patricians chest .patrician explodes in a marvilous light.

eric turns his head to make sure his work is done. he lets out a sigh of releaf when he sees just smoken rocks.

he gets ready to head back to heavan when he sudanly hers claping. he looks aroud him and theres crowds of people cheering and clapping.

a small boy walks up to eric. mr. ranger are you going to stay and protect us from the bad guys.

eric kneels down and says: yeah kid oh and its heaven ,im the heaven ranger.  
the yong boy gives him a hug. thankyou heaven ranger oh and im skyler or sky as some kids call me.

well sky ive got to be going so nice to meet you. with that eric is gone in flash of blue light.

hell:

so it would seem heaven has turned to zordon for help. hmm not bad thogh a heaven ranger.

so your not upset?

no ithink itll be fun to have some compatition itll make our victory all the more sweeter.

heavan:

eric comes running in and stops when he notices his cloths have turned into a blue leather suite with a blue leather jacket with white stripes and its unziped so you can see the white t-shirt under it on the back were a golden wing design.

oh now i likes this.

thoght you would. said zordon walking towards eric. so will you stick around and join the ranger family.

yes i... im just speechless but i can say hell has risen so you can count on me to take them down.  
okay i know i need work but school is mostley my priority so let me know what you think.  
please review. 


End file.
